


Playthings

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita and Ruki are masters of kitties Uruha and Aoi. They’ve always owned Uruha but all he does is lie around all day and do cat things, so they recently got a new addition – Aoi, who just really likes to run around and steal chocolate and annoy Uruha, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/203942.html) on May 09, 2014.

“Honey,” Ruki said, one day, while he was lounging on the sofa in the living room with his blond cat Uruha lying on his lap. Uruha was licking at his paws again, cleaning himself and getting rid of the dirt he’d accumulated from walking on the ground too much; and Ruki was sighing contentedly as he reached a hand down to stroke past Uruha’s fur, petting him slowly as he watched Uruha tidy himself.  
  
“What is it, sweetie?” Reita barely raised his eyes up from his laptop as he worked on last night’s documents. Reita worked really hard for the both of them, and Ruki appreciated that, because otherwise Ruki wouldn’t have gotten the freedom he wanted to be able to ditch a normal 9 to 5 job and instead, indulge in his other passions like fashion and music.  
  
It was with a sweet smile that Ruki turned to Reita, hand still petting Uruha on his lap.  
  
“I think Uruha’s getting lonely. Don’t you think so, Uruha?”  
  
Uruha blinked, twice, then turned his head up and stared at Ruki wide-eyed, momentarily pausing in his licking of his paws. Ruki laughed as he watched the cat stare at him, confused.  
  
“What are you suggesting, Ruki?” Reita sounded amused, fingers still busily typing away on his laptop. “Did Uruha tell you he was feeling lonely?”  
  
“No… but he sure seems like it,” Ruki shrugged, grinning down to the blond cat. Uruha mildly shivered – he definitely didn’t like the sound of this. Since when did he come across as lonely anyway? He rather appreciated his alone time very much.  
  
“You know, Rei, all Uruha does all day is walk around the house and play with books and eat and sleep. I  _think_  he’s getting lonely.”  
  
Uruha’s eyes narrowed into slits at his words.  _Seriously_?! He was a cat! And cats did what he did!

Reita chuckled slightly. “Ru, you know that’s what all cats do, right?” Oh, thank god. At least  _someone_  around here had some common sense.  
  
“Uruha’s lonely,” Ruki interjected again, and Uruha began rolling around Ruki’s lap in horror, trying to protest. “See? He’s agreeing with me! He’s so energetic, and he needs a companion to play with. I say we go find another kitty just for my dear little cute Uruha right here.” …Little cute Uruha? Uruha made a choking, belching sound at that.  
  
Oh  _god_. No  _way_. They were going to find a companion for him. They were going to ruin his life! All his sweet reading time to himself… Along with his endless abundance of milk and cat treats… And all the clean floors, and all the petting Ruki always reserved for him…  
  
No,  _no,_  no! Uruha was  _not_  going to allow this to happen!  
  
“Meow!” Uruha begun hurriedly objecting, climbing up the front chest of Ruki’s and clawing at him repeatedly in desperation. “Meow, meow,  _meow_!”  
  
“Poor kitty, he seems so excited.” Reita said, laughing as he watched the blond cat jump up against his lover enthusiastically. “Okay, then. I guess we can go visit the pound this coming weekend.”  
  
_Nooooooooooooooooo_! Uruha’s face promptly turned white. He released his grip on Ruki despairingly, then fell and collapsed right back onto his master’s lap.  
  
“Uruha, aren’t you excited?” Ruki cooed, stroking Uruha’s fur once more. “You’re going to have a new friend!”  
  
_Dis bitch!_  Uruha cursed loudly in his head, then promptly fell asleep underneath Ruki’s soft petting.  
  
~  
  
Uruha almost forgot about their plans of getting a new cat – until the cursed pet arrives. His masters had been overly delighted to be home tonight, and Uruha hadn’t understood why; not until they walked through the doors and brought out a new cage from behind them, showcasing the new black feline that was all curled up inside. Uruha sighed to himself at the sight, died a little more silently deep within, and circled around his masters’ legs, eyeing the black feline rather suspiciously. The cat looked young enough, probably around his own age, but its natural small stature made it look more of a kitten than it actually really was. Uruha side-eyed the new addition to the family, ignoring the rather eager looks on his masters’ faces as they gauged Uruha’s reaction.

“Uruha! Guess what we brought home!”  
  
_A new cat for me to kill? There can only be one,_  Uruha thought, glaring to the black feline rather murderously. The black cat seemed to finally notice Uruha’s intense staring, and as it turned to him and gave him a rather nervous, awkward looking smile, accompanied by its big, bright eyes; Uruha glared fiercely right back in return, and the raven-haired kitty mewled loudly in fright, moving back further into its cage.  
  
_That’s right, you should know who’s boss,_ Uruha huffed, sticking his nose up high in the air, pawing at his fur a little.  
  
“Uruha, meet Aoi! He’s a cute little kitty, just like you, so be nice to him, okay? He’s going to be your companion from now on!”  
  
_Ugh_. Uruha maintained a glare to the – now rather confused and shivering – Aoi, all the way until the blond managed to turn around and walk back to the guest bedroom, unwilling to stay any longer and welcome Aoi in his presence.  
  
~  
  
Uruha managed to stay away from interacting with him for the rest of the day. He spent his time lounging on the bed, opening up his favorite picture book once more, and rolled around lazily as he read on, producing several cat yawns. However, there was no permanent escape. Ruki eventually brought Aoi into the same room as he was in and tucked the black feline right next to him, under the white sheets.  
  
“Aoi, you’re going to sleep right here, next to Uruha, okay? Uruha likes to sleep on the bed, so I hope you like it too! If it gets too cold, you can hide under the blankets like this,” Ruki demonstrated by pulling up the covers over Aoi. Aoi looked shocked at such a gesture, amazed that it was  _possible_  for him to do such a thing.  
  
“Alright! I’m going to leave you two to bond now! Uruha, take care of your new friend, okay? Be a good boy!” Ruki ruffled the fur on Uruha’s head for a moment, causing the blond cat to cringe. “Good night Uru! Good night Aoi!”  
  
As Ruki reached down to ruffle through Aoi’s head of fur this time, Aoi was too happy to reciprocate, and he beamed cheerfully back into Ruki’s touch.  
  
“ _Nyah_ ,” Aoi purred happily, head lifting up into Ruki’s hand as Ruki slowly nuzzled him. Uruha looked to Aoi with rather big disdain.  _Gross_.  
  
Once Ruki left the room, Uruha went back to reading his picture book, and blatantly ignored the black feline’s presence next to him. Aoi stared at him, curious.  
  
“Hihi,” Aoi greeted, shifting closer to the blond cat. Uruha shifted uncomfortably away; Aoi appeared somewhat puzzled. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Reading,” Uruha snapped, turning away from him. He made sure to push the book slightly away from Aoi’s view, too.  
  
“Ooh! I’ve never  _read_  before! Can I read?” Aoi asked, crawling right back to Uruha’s side. He peered down the pages of the picture book and let out a shrill of excitement when he saw a huge picture of a yellow sunflower. “They look real! Are they real?”  
  
“No, they’re not.” Uruha pushed the book further away and turned his back onto the black feline once more. “And I don’t like sharing. Go get your own book.”  
  
Aoi looked a little disappointed.  
  
“Then where can I get things to ‘read’, Uruha?”  
  
Uruha rolled his eyes to himself at the question asked. “Well, you could get them from the book shelf,” Uruha paused in thought. “But then I own them all, anyway, so no, you can’t get any.”  
  
Aoi pouted sadly to himself, and moved himself nearer to Uruha again. Uruha didn’t really notice; he simply flipped to the next page of his book rather delicately and carefully, only jumping up with a jolt when he felt Aoi curling up right next to him, and nuzzling right up against his body.  
  
“ _Aoi_ ,” Uruha’s snapped in a hiss. “ _What are you doing_?”  
  
Aoi didn’t seem to realize the severity of the situation.  
  
“I’m going to sleep!” Aoi chirped gleefully. “Goodnight, Uruha!” He  _even_  lifted his small, black paw over Uruha’s stomach and hugged the blond cat tightly to him as he fell asleep.  
  
Uruha was on the verge of exploding into a pile of fur.  
  
(Uruha spent the whole night staring to the ceiling wide-eyed, screaming ‘why me’ mentally in his head.)  
  
(He also briefly noted how soft Aoi felt against his fur. But no, he’s never going to admit that to anyone. Ever.)  
  
~  
  
They eat their breakfast together, much to Uruha’s disdain.  
  
“Breakkie!” Aoi cheered, whilst Uruha ignored him and begun licking at the bowl of milk lay out before him.  
  
The raven feline jumped about merrily before finally deciding to dip his head down, taking a sip of his own bowl of milk. Uruha wondered if Aoi had his very own special dance he had to do every morning before having his breakfast, and Uruha wondered if he was going to have to endure such a sight from the black feline every morning from now on.  
  
~  
  
They _also_  have to play with each other, much to Uruha’s disdain.  
  
Except Uruhanever fancied such childish activities, so when Ruki dangled a ball of thread in front of them and  _only_  Aoi bothered to catch it, Uruha began silently contemplating the meaning of life as he watched Aoi chase the ball around like an over energetic… well, idiot.  
  
“Uru, play with me!” Aoi yelled, leaping into the air for the ball. Uruha simply sighed and turned away, and licked at his paws quietly in boredom. Aoi looked to him, noticed Uruha’s lack of enthusiasm, and decided to invite him once more into the game.  
  
“Uru,  _play with me_!” With his head, Aoi gently pushed the ball of thread to Uruha. It landed right before Uruha’s feet.  
  
Uruha contemplated Aoi’s offer for a second, before wondering why he even bothered to do so, then said a firm “No,” and walked off to find his picture book again.

~  
  
Aoi came to realize that Uruha didn’t like playing much, so he settled for lounging alongside Uruha on the bed as the blond cat spent his time reading picture books.  
  
“Where do you come from?” Aoi asked, one afternoon, as he rolled over onto his back and gazed dreamily to the ceiling. Uruha sniffed for a moment, wondering if Aoi was  _actually_  initiating conversation with him.  
  
…Good lord. He actually was.  
  
“My mother belonged to one of Master Reita’s friends. She gave birth to too many kittens so Master Reita kindly took me in.” Uruha answered, pawing the pages of his picture book slowly.  
  
“Oh, that’s nice,” Aoi commented, rolling around the bed restlessly. Uruha sighed as Aoi got too close to his pages and slightly crumpled the sides of it.  
  
“So, where do  _you_  come from?” Uruha asked, though he wasn’t too sure why he was bothering asking anyway. It wasn’t really his business.  
  
“Master Ruki and Reita chose me from the pound! They thought I was cute,” Aoi beamed happily at the sudden interest from Uruha. Uruha let out another sigh. “They said you needed an active companion to play with.”  _Oh_ , Aoi was active, alright. Uruha scoffed at the idea of his masters even thinking he was lonely enough to need a friend.  
  
“I’m not really lonely,” Uruha huffed, offended. Aoi raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Uruha narrowed his eyes. Why wouldn’t he be? “Yes.”  
  
“Am not.” Aoi sang, rolling himself closer to Uruha’s side. Uruha shot him a look.  
  
“Am too.”  
  
“ _Am_  not.”  
  
“Am  _too_!” Uruha jumped up when Aoi jabbed him playfully in the ribs.  
  
“Am noooot,” Aoi snickered, sticking a tongue out as he poked Uruha one more time.  
  
Uruha’s face was murderous. “Am toooo!”  
  
“You’re sensitive!” Aoi laughed, crawling over Uruha and tickling him at the sides. Uruha’s face was scared shitless as he tried to get away from Aoi’s paws.  
  
“ _Aoi_!”  
  
“Nyah,” Aoi immediately went back to purring cutely, cuddling up to Uruha’s side. Uruha sulked and turned away. Aoi placed his black paw over Uruha again and embraced him tightly to himself.  
  
“Stop hugging me!” Uruha whined.  
  
“But I like to hug you!” Aoi whined even harder.  
  
Uruha sighed. “You’re a kid, you know that?”  
  
“Nyah,” Aoi nuzzled his head further into Uruha’s body with a rather contented expression on his face.  
  
“Stop making that awful cat sound! It’s disgusting!” Uruha pouted.  
  
“But… Uruha,” Aoi poked him gently. “We’re cats.”  
  
“No! I’m not! I’m a well-behaved, graceful, poised blond cat that spends his time reading eloquent picture books!”  
  
Aoi giggled a little. “Really?”  
  
Uruha made a face. “Yes.”  
  
“Reaaaally?”  
  
_Dear lord, I have been a good cat all my life. What did I ever do to deserve this_? “Don’t you start on that little game with me again, Aoi.” Uruha sighed. Aoi buried his head further against the blond cat.  
  
“Then I’m a cute little kitty that likes to cuddle up to Uruha and spend time playing with him,” Aoi purred, wagging his tail cutely behind him.  
  
Uruha felt a strange kind of emotion bubbling up inside of him upon hearing Aoi’s words.  _Ew_. Was he getting feelings?  
  
“You’re strange,” Uruha commented.  
  
But Aoi was already fast asleep against him, softly snoring against his fur.  
  
~  
  
Over the next couple of days, Aoi made it his own personalized goal to get Uruha to play with him.  
  
"Play with me," The raven-haired kitty said, his black tail twirling behind him excitedly.  
  
"No," Uruha replied, flipping a page of the book he was reading slowly. Aoi then tried to entangle his own tail with Uruha’s one; but Uruha only moved his blond tail up and whacked Aoi’s hyperactive tail away. Aoi made a sad, low purring sound in response.

"Let’s play, Uru! Let’s play Catch!" Aoi bounced around Uruha's reading figure excitedly.

"I don’t want to play-" Uruha was silenced immediately by the pain that sank down into him as Aoi bit playfully onto the end of his tail.

" _AOI._ "  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Aoi taunted, laughing as he jumped off the bed, running off into the living room. Uruha was forced to abandon his book and get up, giving in to the chase Aoi had wanted from the very start.  
  
It’s an easy chase, and Uruha thought that Aoi was running slowly on purpose (he’d seen how fast Aoi could run in all of the previous times the black feline had successfully stolen chocolate from their master Ruki) because in no time, Uruha had pounced onto the raven and gotten Aoi trapped underneath him, ending with the black feline wriggling his body and pouting cutely right up to the blond. Uruha growled and eyed him with a suspicious look, baring his teeth at him.

"Don’t you bite onto my tail ever again, you understand?"

"But you get to catch me," Aoi said meekly, his dark, large eyes gazing up into Uruha’s honey brown ones.  
  
...Had Aoi's eyes always so dark and black and...  _shiny_? Uruha never noticed it before.  
  
"Wasn't it fun? Don't you like playing with me, Uruha? I like playing with you."

Uruha’s heart felt like it was on the verge of bursting suddenly, fluttering and bubbling and trepidating all at once.

"... _No_ , I don't like it. Don't ever do it again!"  
  
~  
  
Aoi had been taking one of his cat naps when Uruha first heard about it. Uruha had thought himself to be lucky to have some time alone with Master Ruki now,  _finally_ , away from having to entertain Aoi (seriously, Uruha felt like  _he_ was the one that’d been bought to entertain Aoi now) and to have some time to resume his petting sessions with Ruki. As Ruki stroked Uruha’s fur while the cat was seated on his lap, earning himself several contented purrs from Uruha himself, Ruki suddenly began raising up the one subject Uruha had been trying to get away from.  
  
“How’s Aoi, Uruha?” Ruki asked, and Uruha made an irked face at the mention of the black feline’s name. Was there not one moment where he could get some _peace_ away from that cat?! “You know, I’m really happy to see the both of you bonding so much lately. Always chasing each other and sleeping together; it’s so unlike you from how you were before! You always did like to coop yourself in the room reading my old picture books.” Uruha made a growling sound at that.  
  
“There, there. Isn’t the change great? I just knew Aoi would make a good influence on you. I’m so glad, really, because we’ve given Aoi a chance to have a new home too. He used to be abused in his old home, you know that? His owner was very mean to him. Aoi looks rather cleaned up now, but I bet he’s still scarred from those things from before. I’m so glad Aoi has you to take care of him now.”  
  
Uruha promptly fell silent, and he didn’t growl at the mention of Aoi’s name anymore after that.  
  
~  
  
The next time, when Aoi had taunted Uruha into chasing him again, Uruha was trapping the raven underneath him, and Aoi was giggling as he looked up devilishly into Uruha’s eyes.

"You caught me," Aoi playfully purred.  
  
"I caught you." Uruha said quietly, his heart racing, and as he continued staring into those big, bright eyes of Aoi’s, he wondered how Aoi could be so happy, and he wondered how many more things Aoi had been keeping from him to himself.  
  
~  
  
Aoi never showed any indication of his past – that is, not until the one time Ruki tried to give the both of them a bath, leading Aoi to start wailing and running away.

“Where are you going, Aoi? I’m just going to clean you up a bit! It won’t hurt, I promise!” Ruki attempted to calm the black feline down, but Aoi was already hopping off the bathtub ledge and running back out into the bedroom. “Aoi! Come back!”  
  
Uruha didn’t understand why he was so worried for Aoi, suddenly, but his first instinct was to jump out of the bath himself and give chase after the raven feline. Ruki just sighed as he watched his two cats run off into the distance.  
  
Uruha managed to find Aoi back in the guest bedroom, curled up shivering under the white sheets, his bright black eyes looking the greyest they’d ever been.  
  
“Are you…” Uruha jumped onto the bed, making his way to Aoi’s side slowly, cautiously. “…okay?”  
  
Aoi said nothing. He just continued shuddering in fear, and he didn’t even give any indication he'd acknowledged Uruha’s presence, until Uruha curled up right next to him and lowered his paw over Aoi, hesitantly, unsurely, and waited for Aoi to lean in.  
  
When the black feline finally noticed Uruha’s touch, he made a sad, low purring sound, then moved in, nuzzling his head right up into Uruha’s chest, placing his own black paw over Uruha to return his embrace.  
  
They remain like that, hugging, until Aoi fell asleep against him. And by then, Uruha didn’t mind, anymore, not even when his arms had gotten sore, and he was still in desperate need to finish his bath. No, Uruha didn’t mind anything, not anymore.  
  
Ruki came in awhile later to find his two felines all curled up next to each other, Uruha’s body protectively shielding Aoi from view.  
  
~  
  
Uruha began looking forward to breakfast with Aoi.  
  
To make sure Aoi always got his fill, Uruha always left a little milk in his milk bowl left, offering it to Aoi whenever Aoi had happily slurped finish his own portion. The blond cat would always nudge his own milk bowl to Aoi by pushing his head against it, gesturing for Aoi to take a sip from it.  
  
And whenever Aoi gleefully reciprocated the gesture and drank from Uruha’s milk bowl, Uruha always found himself smiling at Aoi fondly, wondering how on earth the black feline could constantly look so cute.

~  
  
Uruha woke up one night to feel Aoi burning hot next to him. They’d been cuddled up together as usual, and Uruha had felt the smaller cat trembling next to him, with a temperature that resembled the oven’s one whenever Ruki’s microwaved treats for him.

Uruha placed a paw over Aoi’s head and felt him up, turning extremely worried when he felt Aoi burning up. He tried to wake Aoi up, shaking him vigorously, but when the black feline only managed to open his eyes by a margin, then rolled further down against him helplessly, Uruha  _knew_ something was terribly wrong. He made sure to place Aoi back down onto the sheets gently, tucking him nicely there, before jumping off the bed and running off to the master bedroom, all the while making loud yelping noises to alert his masters of Aoi’s condition.  
  
Reita opened the door to their room in confusion, but when he noticed Uruha’s agitated state, he was quick to follow the blond back to the guest bedroom. He found Aoi lying on the bed, looking rather weak and fatigued, and it was with much anxiousness that he picked Aoi up into his arms and felt him up for his condition.  
  
“He’s fallen sick, Uru,” Reita whispered, after realising Aoi was having a fever. He looked to the blond cat in concern, and Uruha made an agonized sound in response, wondering if Aoi was going to be okay. “Don’t worry, Uru, I’ll go take him to the vet now. I think it should still be open.”  
  
Reita subsequently returned to his room to wake Ruki up (who went extremely hysterical over Aoi’s condition) and they hurriedly brought Aoi out to the doctor’s, leaving Uruha alone at home for the night.  
  
Uruha spent his time pacing himself in the living room, right in front of the door, waiting distraughtly for Aoi to return. He knew how sick cats could get, and he had seen one unfortunate kitten his mother had just given birth to that couldn’t survive and make it to the end. He hoped to death Aoi wouldn’t end up that way.  
  
He spent his time thinking of how happy Aoi really made him, and he fell asleep on the floor to sweet dreams of waking up to a healthy, cheery Aoi once more.  
  
~  
  
When the door finally unlocked a few hours later and Master Reita and Ruki walked through the doors, carrying Aoi in their arms, Uruha was exuberant, and he raised himself up from the floor, running to them and jumping up and down against their legs, hoping to be able to catch a glimpse of Aoi. Ruki cooed at how adorable Uruha was in his anxious state, and he lowered the rather fragile looking Aoi in his arms, granting Uruha the chance to finally take a look at him.  
  
Aoi sleepily looked to Uruha through half-lidded eyes, a dazed smile on his face; and as Uruha gently lifted a paw to stroke at Aoi’s fur, Aoi leaned in to his touch, purring softly at him.  
  
“He’ll be okay,” Ruki coaxed the blond cat, explaining. “He’s just a little weak. He’ll need a lot of rest and a lot of nutritional food, but he’ll get well soon again.”  
  
Aoi, with what little strength he could muster, lifted his own paw and jabbed Uruha gently at the sides. Uruha was so relieved he could cry.  
  
~  
  
In the following days, Aoi recuperated by spending his time on the bed looking at picture books, whilst Uruha bounced up and down around him, anxious and worried over his welfare. Uruha constantly licked at Aoi’s fur, helping to cleanse him of any potential dirt, and he was always stealing Aoi’s favorite treats from the kitchen for the black feline, storing it into a neat pile and presenting it to Aoi.  
  
Aoi still occasionally poked Uruha and giggled at his reactions, but Uruha just faintly smiled and hugged the black feline back any chance he could get now.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave me anymore,” Uruha said softly to him, one afternoon, when Aoi was gazing deeply to a page of a sunflower (his favorite) and Uruha was all curled up next to him. “I’ll protect you, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you anymore.”  
  
Aoi paused for a moment at Uruha’s words, and rolled over to face him.

“You’re strange,” Aoi teased.  
  
Uruha grinned. “I’m just a well-behaved, graceful, poised blond cat that happens to like cuddling up to cute little black kitties like you.”  
  
Ruki walked by their room a short while later and caught them kissing, their mouths briefly interlocked with each other.

**Author's Note:**

>  **tldr;** they mate and get lots of blond, black, blond-black babies and ruki and reita are like " :'D i bought ONE cat i didn't ask for this" but they all live happily ever after with their kittens anyway
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> obligatory cute cat kissing picture omg
> 
> am i the only one who really likes fluffy animal fics omg


End file.
